


Adrenalina e un armadio troppo stretto

by SamGranger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bottom Tony Stark, Closet Sex, Gay Sex, M/M, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Stony - Freeform, Top Steve Rogers, Wall Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamGranger/pseuds/SamGranger
Summary: "Per esempio, Steve amava farlo nei posti più strani, eccitandosi all'idea di poter essere scoperti, amava farlo con l'adrenalina che scorreva nel suo corpo, trattenendo sospiri e gemiti."





	Adrenalina e un armadio troppo stretto

Da quando era iniziata la loro storia d'amore, Steve aveva imparato molto su Tony, su come svegliarlo la mattina, il suo piatto preferito, come preferiva il caffè; Tony, invece, stava scoprendo sempre più lati nascosti del soldato biondo, sfumature che mai avrebbe immaginato collegate a quel corpo scolpito che ormai conosceva meglio del suo. Per esempio, Steve amava farlo nei posti più strani, eccitandosi all'idea di poter essere scoperti, amava farlo con l'adrenalina che scorreva nel suo corpo, trattenendo sospiri e gemiti.

Quella mattina, Tony si era svegliato col profumo di caffè nero che invadeva la loro camera da letto, sul comodino giaceva un vassoio contente una tazza rossa colma di caffeina, un croissant e una rosa appena colta; inutile dire che il moro non sarebbe mai riuscito ad abituarsi a quei gesti così dolci e premurosi di Steve. Quest'ultimo era già in piedi, davanti allo specchio dell'armadio, un semplice asciugamano azzurro era legato intorno alla sua vita, a giudicare dalla pelle bagnata e i capelli spettinati, era appena uscito dalla doccia, già di ritorno dalla sua quotidiana corsa mattutina al Central Park. Tony percorse il suo corpo con uno sguardo bramoso, invidioso delle goccioline d'acqua che percorrevano ogni centimetro della sua candida pelle.

"Buongiorno!" salutò Steve, lasciando cadere l'asciugamano ai suoi piedi, beando così il suo ragazzo della vista dei suoi glutei sodi. Glutei che conosceva nel dettaglio. "Dovresti già essere sotto la doccia, sai che Wanda non accetta ritardi!"

Il moro restò qualche secondo a contemplare quel corpo da adone, mordicchiandosi silenziosamente il labbro. Lo stava evidentemente provocando.

"Immagino che tu non voglia farmi compagnia, vero?" propose, alzandosi e sfilandosi subito dopo la canottiera nera. Steve sollevò un sopracciglio, infilandosi un paio di boxer neri e blu a righe; controvoglia, Tony filò in bagno, eseguendo gli ordini dell'altro come un perfetto soldato.

********

Wanda e Visione avevano trovato una casa nel distretto di Manhattan, a buon prezzo, e non avevano perso tempo ad acquistarla, organizzando subito un pranzo con l'intero gruppo di Vendicatori. Era strano, per tutti loro, godersi quei momenti di pace, con l'oscurità e il pericolo apparentemente lontani dalle loro vite, comportarsi come persone normali anziché eroi che avevano salvato la terra numerose volte.

Ovviamente, dopo aver ricevuto l'invito, Tony non si aspettava che le cose avrebbero preso una piega così inaspettata, non avrebbe mai immaginato che, durante il tour della casa, Steve lo avrebbe afferrato per i fianchi spingendolo dritto dentro l'armadio della camera da letto, lasciandolo senza respiro a causa dell'impatto con la struttura in legno.

"Ma guarda, Wanda non esagerava quando diceva che il suo armadio è così grande da contenere l'intera squadra" sussurrò Steve, sfiorandogli le labbra con le sue. Tony sorrise nell'oscurità, gli abiti di Wanda che non lasciavano trapelare neanche un filo di luce.

"Vuoi farci scoprire, Roger?" domandò l'altro, stringendogli con forza i glutei da sopra gli eleganti pantaloni grigio metallico. Il biondo gli aprì piano la giacca dello stesso colore, sfiorando i bottoni della sua camicia rossa.

"Puoi anche rifiutare, non mi offendo mica" gli baciò il lobo dell'orecchio, facendo guizzare rapidamente la lingua. Scariche di piacere percorsero il corpo dello scienziato, gonfiando ancora di più la sua erezione, ben visibile dai pantaloni.

"Noteranno la nostra assenza" rispose, maledicendo mentalmente Steve per il modo in cui riusciva a fargli perdere il controllo. Sentiva già il cervello liquefarsi al solo tocco del soldato.

"Allora cerca di farmi venire prima che puoi" fu tutto quello che il biondo disse, fiondandosi sulla sua bocca prima che potesse in qualche modo replicare. Tony spalancò lentamente le labbra, accogliendo la sua calda lingua, dando inizio ad uno scontro feroce.

Steve era un bastardo, sapeva quello che voleva e sapeva come ottenerlo, giocava con Tony come se fosse una bambola, rigirandoselo come voleva... e l'altro ci stava, amava quel modo sporco di giocare, di perdere ogni traccia della sua identità. Il biondo era già sceso sul suo collo, baciandolo avidamente mentre gli apriva la camicia, quasi strappandola. Il moro inarcò appena il corpo, concedendosi a quelle labbra rosee, labbra che in quel momento gli avvolgevano il capezzolo, succhiandolo avidamente. Tony, per non farsi sentire, si mordeva dolorosamente il labbro.

"Non urlare" ordinò Steve, guardando il suo ragazzo dal basso mentre soffiava sul lembo di pelle bagnato della sua saliva. Riprese a baciarlo, scendendo fino all'ombelico, inginocchiandosi. Steve inginocchiato davanti a Tony era uno degli scenari che quest'ultimo preferiva di più, anzi,  _amava_. Il modo in cui si leccava le labbra, la lascivia con cui guardava l'erezione pulsante oltre la stoffa, erano visioni di cui Tony non poteva più fare a meno.

Prese ad armeggiare con la cintura, slacciandola per poi fargli cadere i pantaloni; Steve sorrise mentre stringeva il gonfiore dell'uomo, bastava un solo tocco per donargli altre scariche di piacere, per fargli inarcare il corpo e fargli scappare un gemito dalle labbra.

"Cazzo!" imprecò, stringendo uno dei ripiani dell'armadio. Il fatto era che Steve era così dannatamente bravo, il modo in cui lo stuzzicava e accarezzava l'intera lunghezza lo faceva impazzire.

"Cazzo, Steve" gemette Tony. "Prendilo in bocca!"

Allungò una mano, accarezzandogli la guancia prima di sfiorargli le labbra col pollice, quelle labbra così soffici che avrebbe voluto baciare ogni secondo della sua vita. Il biondo fece guizzare la lingua sul polpastrello, poi avvicinò la bocca all'elastico dei boxer neri e lo morse, tirandolo e lasciandolo andare, facendolo schioccare sulla pelle; lo fece per altre volte due volte prima di tirarli giù, risalendo mentre lasciava una scia di baci sulla caviglia, sulla gamba e infine sull'interno coscia. Quello era il punto più sensibile di Tony e lasciargli un succhiotto proprio lì era una sorta di firma, un marchio che diceva  _proprietà di Steve Rogers._

Avendo davanti il pene duro e pulsante dell'uomo, il biondo si decise finalmente ad accoglierlo in bocca, bagnando prima la punta, poi prendendolo tutto, fino a sentirlo sfiorargli le pareti della gola. Lo scienziato gli strinse i capelli, lunghe ciocche dorate tra le sue dita, aiutandolo con un movimento del bacino. Quanto amava quel ragazzo, lui, le sue follie e i suoi giochi sporchi. La sua bocca, calda e accogliente, e ormai anche familiare, lo succhiava, il suo membro sfregava contro la sua lingua, vedeva le gote del biondo diventare sempre più rosse. Si beò di ogni minuto di quel momento, imprimendolo nella sua mente, fino a quando non raggiunse l'apice del piacere, rilasciando un fiotto caldo nella bocca di Steve mentre si mordeva la mano per evitare di urlare. Fu quella la cosa più difficile da fare. 

Poggiò la schiena contro il legno, riprendendo fiato mentre Steve ridacchiava, leccandosi ancora una volta le labbra. Tony lo guardò dall'alto, regalandogli un sorriso sincero e malizioso; esisteva davvero qualcuno in grado di fare pompini così magnifici?

Il soldato si alzò, pulendosi i pantaloni come se nulla fosse, poi azzerò la distanza.

"Ora tocca me" sussurrò, tirando giù la lampo dei pantaloni, scoprendo un erezione altrettanto dura. Quello stronzo neanche indossava i boxer.  
Afferrò Tony per le cosce e lo sollevò, baciandolo e lasciando che l'altro sentisse il suo stesso sapore, lingua contro lingua. Con una forza sovrumana, riuscì a tenere l'uomo con una mano mentre si leccava il palmo dell'altra, bagnandosi il membro in assenza di un vero e proprio lubrificante. Lentamente gli entrò dentro, accompagnato da sospiri di piacere; il moro sentiva la possente erezione dentro di sé, spingere fino in fondo mentre baciava l'altro, accogliendo i suoi gemiti, mescolandoli ai suoi.

Steve aveva preso a scoparlo con forza, entrambi sudati ed eccitati, labbra contro labbra e sguardi incastrati. Il biondo lasciò evidenti graffi sui glutei dell'altro, ma Tony fece altrettanto marchiandogli la schiena con le sue unghie. Se Wanda li avesse sentiti e scoperti, li avrebbe fatti volare via usando i suoi poteri. Passarono i minuti tra baci e sguardi, nella penombra dell'armadio.

Steve venne dentro Tony, gli occhi fissi nei suoi, le fronti che combaciavano, baciandolo per nascondere un lungo gemito.   
Entrambi si accasciarono sul pavimento, stanchi e stremati, ma dannatamente soddisfatti; forse per l'adrenalina, forse per la trasgressione, ma quello, pensavano, era il sesso che preferivano. Si strinsero sulla moquette, godendosi l'uno il profumo dell'altro, fin quando una voce familiare non catturò la loro attenzione. Qualcuno era entrato in camera e i loro cuori presero a battere, terrorizzati dalla reazione di Wanda.  
Se non avessero trovato una scusa plausibile, ne erano sicuri, sarebbero stati decapitati e le loro teste sarebbero state esposte sul camino come trofei.


End file.
